Hole in One: a series of oneshots
by ForeverFox13
Summary: Harry Potter yaoi one shots featuring rare pairings, will take requests for pairings and will try to write them all down all pairings must be Harry-centric please! slash boyxboy First up! Minato/Harry/Kyuubi. LOVE YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1: Love me to Death

Title: Hole in One: A series of one-shots

Author: ForeverFox13

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted and or recognizable material in here. Or rihanna's: we found love

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy and mentions of MPreg and mentions of stuff of the horizontal dance nature. Also mentions of force marriages and some Dumbledore and Ginny bashing.

P.S.: Harry Potter will be the Uke/Sub in all of these one shots

P.P.S.: These One-shots might possibly one day become active stories.

Happy Reading (^-^) R&R please Criticism happily accepted and please try to keep the flames at bay with this handy fire extinguisher ***hands fire extinguisher** *

HAPPY READING!

IAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIAMALINEIA MALINEIAMAL

**LOVE TO DEATH **

Minato Namikaze/Harry Potter/Kyuubi or Kurama

Summary: When Minato sealed Kyuubi into Naruto he never expected to be sealed along with the demon. Death almost took the Yondaimes soul until he realized that maybe he could use this to his advantage, Whisking away his little master and leaving him in a kids gut with One attractive man and a handsome demon was probably the most happiness Harry was going to get.

**SEALING **

_**Yellow diamonds in the light now we**__**'**__**re standing side by side as your shadow crosses mine what it takes to come alive. **_

Harry was in a predicament.

A predicament in the shape's of a sexy Flame-haired male with a pair of fox ears and nine foxtails, and an attractive blond with blue eyes, really how did he get stuck into situations like this the small ebony haired male asked himself as he

Tried to push of said sexy Redhead off his person. The blonde trying to help the surprisingly heavy man off him, Damn it really! First his supposed servant sealed him then supposedly to find his soul mates in this fricked up kids stomach then finally he is stuck with two men that will probably want to get some…. if the lust in the red heads eyes were any indication.

**LOVER'S **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**It**__**'s**__** the way I**__**'**__**m feeling I just can**__**'t**__** deny But I**__**'**__**ve got to let it go. We found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place. **_

Harry would never admit he was falling in love with the two men he was sealed with. Never. Ever.

But sadly he couldn't keep that resolve for long, as he sat on Minato's lap and being snogged by Kyuubi, ok he couldn't until he felt a hand travel up his shirt and his emerald orbs widened, smacking Kurama's searching hands glaring at the horny fox while the blonde behind him kissed his neck between chuckles.

_**WARMTH**_

_**Shine a light through an open door Love a life I will divide Turn away 'cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_.

Kyuubi curled around his small mate relishing the feeling of the contact. He already knew he was in love with the green-eyed youth, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it he was whipped, really whipped. And he knew he would do anything for Harry, his Utsukushī meito (beautiful mate) and at least trusted Minato enough to protect him…he did not like to share.

_**PATIENCE**_

_**It**__**s**__** the way I**__**'**__**m feeling I just can**__**t**__** deny But I**__**'**__**ve got to let it go We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place. **_

Minato adored his little kitten, his wide green eyes, his black hair and pouty pink lips and the thing he most liked was everything. Harry was his and grudgingly Kurama's he looked down at the lithe male under him. Maybe good things do come out of patience. Harry moaned loudly, okay the blonde didn't want to be patient right now, leaning down to nip a hard nipple.

_**HOPELESS**_

_**Yellow diamonds in the light now we**__**r**__**e standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place. **_

Harry was gone.

His Sukoshi koibito (little lover) Kurama could have cried as he fought his jinchurrikki destroying the battlefield out of despair, those damnable wizards took him away right after they were released out of the seal. Restraining him and the Namikaze as they made them watch Harry forget about them and took him away in chains.

Minato felt numb.

As he sat in the cell for Tsunade to make sure he wasn't a fake.

He felt like his heart was shredded to pieces, and in a way it was because half of it was with Harry and he was here left with the shards to gather and try to tape and glue together. And tape and glue eventually peel off. Maybe the thing that really broke him was when his green eyed love asked him in such an innocent voice to "I'm sorry, I don't know you two, who are you?" even he could see the red orbs of Kurama nearly flood with tears as they led the forcefully amnesiac boy away from them.

Tsunade stared at the broken man, that great man now sporting a pair of broken and stressed eyes. Then Tsunade gaped and ran to the ex-Yondaime as the blonde man fell over from stress.

Who knew one sable-haired boy can break such powerful beings? And with something called love no less?

_**HEAL ME, LOVE ME, THEN TELL ME AGAIN **_

_**We found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place**_

The moment the godaime let them go, they ran used connections new and old anything they could get.

Minato got it from the humans and the summons, Kurama raised hell in well…. hell for a shred of info.

Finally they knew where to go. A land called England, London to be exact and already they sat on chairs outside of the supposed ministry of magic waiting for their mate to come and meet them. Slowly ever so quietly stepped out a rail thin 20 year old with black hair and green eyes and growled at the sight of a black collar on his neck. Thos bastards! They didn't even treat him like a human; the growls from Minato and Kurama nearly sent the people surrounding them running.

If it weren't for the fact that the supposedly _married _Hadrian James Potter was technically having a game of "who can stick whose tongue down each other's throat," with the red haired man and quickly moved to the blonde. Moments later a divorce paper was signed and vaults secured as one Ginerva Weasley was arrested for dosages of Amortentia and forced bonding, and so was old Dumbly-door, as a certain beuxbutons headmistress would say often.

_**LOVE ME TO DEATH**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place we found love in a hopeless place.**_

You know when Harry said he would never admit being in love with the two men on top of him? He is taking that back. The emerald-eyed man sat on a rocking chair watching his stepson Naruto munch on ramen next to his wife the girl Hinata.

Rubbing his baby bump lovingly he walked into the house and looked up over his shoulder to see his two loves' grin devilishly at him and the black haired male smiled "_love me to death"_ he whispered as his mouth was claimed.

IAMALINEOFEPICPORPORTINONSLINELINELINELINELINELINE L

Hello! Readers I love you all and adore you and if you can pretty please please~ leave me a review? Reviews give me motivation and if y'all want give me a pairing and I will write it down for y'all or just a summary of the story you want written and I will post it her for you loves it is my first story so please don't flame to much. (OUO) please R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Cookies n' Cream

Title:Hole in One: A series of one shots

Author: ForeverFox13

Warnings: kinks, Dirty humor, Non-Con,yaoi, Slash, And improper use of sweets and objects also the horizontal and sometimes vertical and perhaps even diagonal dance...of doom ^.^

Chapter rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Or HP (sadly) those belong to their amazing artists/authors.

For the first reviewers I love you and have you acknowledged and for farronewp's sake there will be more smut! Yes lovelies more smut along. And you to mattcun I love you both truly! Now into the story's

Cookies and Cream

Izaya/ Harry/Shizuo

Summary: Harry's two lovers are breaking into a fight...again but this was probably the most ridiculous argument ever! Which taste better? Cookies or cream? And Harry has confined the two without getting some for WEEKS! Now imagine our sexually frustrated dears coming back to Harry begging and where does cookies and cream fit into this? Well you will soon find out!

IamalineIamalineIamalineIamalineL

IamalineIamalineIamalineIamalineL

Harry was irritated incredibly so. Amazingly so. So irritated, he felt like going to Izaya's office and ripping it to shreds just to piss of the crimson eyed man.

But of course he couldn't do that because then his lover would decide his work desk was the perfect place for kinky office sex...

Then came plan B where he could go to Shizuo's boss's place but then his blonde haired Koi would feel the closet would be a perfect place for sating his dominance kink... Both choices inevitably ended with sex great sex..but eh he got nothing.

Did both his boyfriends have strange kinks that involved him?...meh now he was getting off track maybe Celty was right when she said...well typed... he had a short attention span.

So Shizuo and Izaya had got into new food obsessions apparently Shizuo took a liking to chocolate cookies and Izaya well he gained and unhealthy love for sweet cream. And know they were having daily fights like they used to before Harry came along to put them in their places when Harry had to sort out things on the magical community's of the U.S.

Broken out of his thoughts *BOOM* Harry looked up to see a plume if dust and smoke rise from the plaza.

"Damn it! IZAYA! SHIZUO!" Harry yelled.

He turned the corner to see Masoami...holding Dynamite...

"Who gave Kida the explosives" The green eyes man stated calmly, staring at the two idiotic males in front of him, both currently holding their respective foods.

"It wasn't us, koi" Izaya Said a smirk on his face clearly showing he did do it.

"Yeah what bak-" Shizuo was stopped as Harry turned his death glare to him and the blonde grinned back and playfully pretended to flinch, then stopped finally noticing the fury in his sub's eyes and felt the arousal " That is Hot" Izaya whispered.

Masoami forgotten in the background stared at the currently two horny men and furious uke and plopped into the sidewalk to watch the show, then decided to take out a conveniently placed video camera with a note attached to it saying tape the yaoi for us...the yellow scarf just wasn't going to question it.

Shizuo nodded mutely nearly drooling at the sight of his, yes his Harry.

Then Harry exploded "IZAYA! SHIZUO! YOU WILL BE SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!"

he yelled loudly.

The two men's eyes widened and both stuttered, they couldn't possibly go without for so freaking long.

An hour later they found it true, both sat on the kitchen table as Harry slept in his room Shizuo grumpily munching on his cookies as Izaya ate his sweet cream a frown on his usually mockingly happy face.

"Fuck it I can't live a month like this! I need Harry" Shizuo grumbled.

"It seems I can't live without him for an hour" Izaya mumbled lust clear in his eyes.

Then both grinned picking up their favorite foods, they walked into Harry's green and silver colored room, And stared down at Harry's prone form. Shizuo looked up and down his Harry, Harry laid naked on his blanket miles of stretched pale skin just for him...and Izaya.

Izaya went first

Tying taking into account Harry's slumber and started to tie the sheets around his small lovers arms to the bed post promptly waking the Emerald eyed boy up "ACK let go!" Harry flopped out and shivered as Izaya smoothed the cream over Harry's stomach "no" the red eyed man purred giving Shizuo room

To nibble on the pale flesh "ngh n-no Shizuo, Izaya I-I ugh! Said Nnnnn for a

Mmmm m-month" Harry thrashed around moaning "naughty, naughty boy" Shizuo muttered kissing the boys pert pink nipples, and promptly trailed down the boys stomach licking the cream along the way.

Harry yowled as Izaya bit down on his neck from under him and bucked up right into the crotch of the blond above him both moaning at the friction one in his current clothed erection and the other in commando "s-stop" moaned weakly.

"Nope" with that word Izaya plunged his two fingers into his pink wrinkled hole, Scissoring his long fingers "Izaya you BASTARD!" As Harry tried to lean more onto those delightful fingers sinking himself to Izaya's knuckles Shizuo simply covering the little ones mouth, both moaned loudly that tounge, now Harry remembered how he started to date the two...the sex was amazing or it could be that Izaya black mailed him into it..Buuuuttt nobody needed to know that and Shizuo just jumped into the fray while he was in heat.

Yes, you heard me right in heat Harry was a half-blooded incubus, from his mothers side turned out his mother was adopted into the Evans line originally being you wouldn't be able to guess it...you did didn't you?

Yup you guessed right she was born a Malfoy haha came as a surprise no? But the rest is a story for another time.

Harry arched into shizuo's now naked body, the emerald eyed boy hissed as they double teamed against him "You bassssstteredsss" he groaned out as the two grinded against him making blissful friction the whined as it left and yelped as he was dragged to his knees and struggled once again.

"looks Izaya" The blonde purred, "he's struggling" Shizuo made him go on his hands and knees "hmmm bad boys need punishment" the crimson eyed man said all to happily "AHHHH!" Harry screamed out as something pushed into him it hurt badly and blood leaked out as he was taken raw until the blood acted as a lubricant then moaned as it hit something that made pleasurable shivers go down his spine.

Izaya kept pounding at harsh speed not letting up even as tears streamed down Harry's face until one yelled out and Harry screamed as they let of their load, the black haired boy laid panting Izaya nipping at his bare hip sharp teeth drawing blood, Shizuo smirked down at his boy and placed a cookie in his mouth staring at the sight of sweating naked skin covered in cream and blood mouth wide open a trail of spit running down from his puckered mouth to his chin.

he gave a evil little grin gulping down the cookie in his mouth he placed another, keeping it between his teeth and leaned down and kissed Harry roughly enough to bruise the boys lips while both of their tongues battled around the obstacle, the treat made which of eventually melted.

Harry moaned into the kiss it was so damn filling No! Bad Harry no enjoying your boyfriends kiss he was to be punished remember he moaned again loudly as the blondes tongue played explorer with his mouth...Damn it what was he thinking about?

Shizuo raised Harry's legs onto his shoulders letting the kiss go to get a breath of air, and plunged in enjoying the tightness as Harry screamed out and started to pound in.

"Nnngh D-dang it F-faster" Harry managed to get out.

"What was that Harry dear?" Shizuo purred out " I think Our kitten wants you to go faster" Izaya said ceasing his ministrations on the boys dick to smirk.

"Gah! Y-yes PLEASE!" Harry yelped out.

"Then your wish is my command" Shizuo got out speeding up sending Harry over the edge.

Harry slumped against Izaya's body covered in blood, Cum and cream even cookie crumbs.

He was dead tired and fell asleep next to the two, cookie wrappers and cream bottles surrounding the normally clean bedroom in the flat.

-I AINT A LINE I AM A DINOSAUR-

*BRING* *BRING* the phone rang spastically, Harry opened his eyes and mentally cursed the sun out, the said object of the males hate currently shined its merry beams into the room.

"Damn you two" Harry cursing his lovers as pain shot up his head and his bum.

Pulling on a white shirt from the drawer he kept for shizuo's and Izaya's clothes when they decided they wanted to stay the night which was very often. And pulled it on noticing how it went to his knees, he dragged his feet into the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine the two men in his bedroom awoken from the whistling sound and the distinctive lack of uke in the bed.

"Ugh! I have to leave Harry-chan" pouted Izaya somehow fully clothed when he was literally butt naked a literal second ago...in front of him, should he ask? Harry looked at Izaya's grinning face ...Nah! It would just trigger another round and he would be late for his teaching job.

Shizuo in the background sleepily lifted the coffee mug to his mouth sipping the energy giving brown liquid.

Now Harry never told you how he ended up in Japan did he? Ikebukuro to be specific, well it started when he gained his inheritance changing to his incubus form, to learn that the press literally stalked him even here in muggle London.

Him being him fled to gringotts to find out what was going on to learn he was related so closely to the Malfoy's was a huge shock especially that he learned it was from his mothers side, now him and the goblins (Whom were truly greedy little bastards) developed a plan to escape.

After the entire voldyshorts fiasco was finished he was smuggled out into a muggle plane by the ever faithful twins and surprisingly Draco to Japan, really the destination was completely random.

Eventually he wandered around for a while, bought a very nice flat...ok it was a penthouse...he blamed it on the Malfoy genes OK?

Stayed in his house for a few weeks, stayed BORED for said two weeks then went out to get a job at a nice high school as an assistant teacher to a nice math teacher nicknamed Old man Natsu (summer) even if his real name was Numiura Takahiro he was the next thing you could call your grandfather.

And for the smile ready face along with I love everyone personality with the warm glow around him hence his nickname he mad you feel like you where a child catching fireflies out in the midsummer day.

Finally Shizuo snapped his fingers in front of His subs face to snap him out of his thoughts and lazily pointed at the clock, the blonde watched amused as the black haired man looked around for Izaya only to find him gone, the informant leaving moments ago.

Harry rushed around pecked Shizuo on the cheek and sped of to the school and gave a cartoonish squee! to a stop.

And stared at the Calendar glaring at his face clearly stating it was Saturday...damn it he was getting stressed.

- ROAR I AM A LINE O' SAURUS-

Harry swayed his way home muttering about stupid idiotic calendars and coffee entering the flat, he gave a weak glare to the two towering snickering men.

"What do you two demons want" Harry groaned out.

The two smirked at each other, a smirk Harry didn't like ok maybe he did but he would never admit that.

" Cookies n' Cream" they said in unison grinning like Cheshire cats.

-I AM A LINE HEAR ME ROAR! I AM A LINE HEAR ME ROAR!

A/N: Hello and welcome back! R&R's make me happy now due to request by an amazing reviewer Sousie the next on shall be *Dramatic drumroll* ITACHI/HARRY!

My thanks to my reviewers whom made this second part possible:

Shirogane (thanks for the critic I will take it to heart)

xXxOtAkU-444xXx (you are awesome)

fallin460855 ( I give you virtual hug)

Sousie ( my second reviewer, love you!)

mattcun ( my second reviewer, I love you bro!)

Farronewp (my very first reviewer I adore you!)

NEXT UP: ITACHI/HARRY prompt: My soul is yours

For: Sousie (love u 3)


End file.
